Burden of Choice
by Pokey1984
Summary: What circumstances would have caused ObiWan to choose Anakin as an apprentice had QuiGons survived the battle of Naboo?
1. Chapter 1

Hey y'all! I found this little gem of a fic when I was flipping through the Plot Bunny Adoption thread over at FF.N and Shanobi was gracious enough to turn it over to me, though she may not want to claim it later.

At any rate... This is dedicated to Shanobi, for the obvious reason as well as because she has inspired me on many occasions. Much thanks must also go to REV042175, who has stuck with me and has been kind enough to not only beta read each and every chapter, but offer some fabulous suggestions and ideas that have made this story infinitely better than it started out.

Okay, I'm rambling. I'll stop soon. I promise.

This fic is set just after the battle of Naboo. Qui-Gon survived, as did Obi-Wan, Anakin, and the Queen. I'm exploring the idea, "What if Obi-Wan had _chosen_ to train Anakin?" Would he have made that choice? What could have driven him to it? Would it have changed the end result? And is it possible to turn Qui-Gon Jinn into a plot device?

I'm a lot ahead over at FF.N and things will probably stay that way. I'm tenatively starting with a "once-a-week" posting schedule, but that could change if I get writers block or if anything _else_ decides to burn down. Allright, I'm done now. Let me know what you think. I'm still writing and I cannot guarantee that your suggestions won't make it into the story. (Yes, read that sentence _exactly_ as it is written.)

* * *

**Burden of Choice**

Chapter 1**  
**

Obi-Wan Kenobi paced the halls of the main medical center in Theed for nearly an hour before someone noticed the rather large bruise forming on his chin and realized that he might have been hurt in the battle that had left his Master in surgery. The nurse who spotted it did not know the details around either man's injuries, but knew a battle had been fought -- who could have missed it? -- and tattered tunics were a good indication that the young Jedi had been involved.

With the help of two doctors, she convinced the young man to sit down while they double checked that his status. She refused to be cowed by his glare when the doctor pronounced him "mostly fine" because she had also heard the comment about "bruised ribs." The ribs and several large, painful contusions were treated and he was subsequently released to a waiting room.

This particular wing of the Medicenter was fairly empty. Most of those who had been injured at all had not survived, as was they way of such battles. The majority of ground injuries had been Gungan; who insisted their own healers could handle things. In a few more hours, the emergency wing would be filled with people from the camps, but the surgery and long-term care areas were mostly empty. And Jedi or not, Qui-Gon Jinn would require some long term care.

The wound that covered most of the right side of his chest was jagged and badly burned , completely destroying several ribs, one lung, and assorted other organs. It was designed to cause a relatively slow and very painful death. Cauterization kept bleeding to a minimum, but death would have been assured in anyone else. As for the Jedi, he'd remained alive just long enough for his apprentice to call for aid.

Unfortunately, this meant long hours of surgery to repair or replace the damaged organs and supporting bone and muscle. This also meant the aforementioned apprentice was destined to spend interminable hours in the med ward.

Obi-Wan took his relegation to a waiting room gracefully, though that was probably due more to the sedatives the doctor had given him than any true resignation on his part. But they simply couldn't risk him being in the way while wandering the halls. The medium-sized room was nice enough, but was filled with large, soft chairs that left little room for pacing. Exhaustion from his battle was finally catching up to him, however, and combined with the light sedatives, it caused him to finally settle into one of the soft chairs and stare at the carpet. Neither sleeping nor meditating, he just sat; numb to the world.

Only another hour later, the nurse returned. She was a kind looking woman with her hair in a loose bun and her white uniform crisp and clean. The reason for her return became evident when she tugged a tow-headed boy wearing dusty clothes into the room.

"Now you can wait here until we figure out what to do with you, alright?"

Anakin nodded gravely and sat in one of the first chairs he came to. Obi-Wan finally looked up after the nurse had left. The boy was sitting on the opposite side of the room, underneath a tall window. Small, even for a nine year-old, he had pulled his legs up into the chair instead of letting them dangle above the floor.

The sunlight from the window glared off the child's hair making it look even brighter than it was. The same light sank deeply into the worn clothes, making them appear dirtier and dingier than they actually were.

_Aren't those the same clothes he was wearing when we found him?_ The young man thought randomly. It was, right down to the now muddy boots. Apparently, dust did not do too well when mixed with damp grass. That was the only thing he thought he'd seen the child walk on aside from corridors and landing platforms.

It looked as if they had been washed, at least. Though the Jedi doubted it was possible to get that much dust out of cloth. His own clothes had been coated with the stuff and he'd only been outside for a few minutes while they were on Tatooine.

As if just realizing someone else was in the room, Anakin looked up quickly and tried to smile at the Jedi. The expression turned into a grimace and Obi-Wan realized he must not look like much himself. His tunics were covered in small burn marks and were filthy from the reactor room. His cloak had been left behind hours ago, leaving him with nothing to disguise the small tears and cuts in his clothes.

Had it really only been a few hours ago that this battle had started? It certainly felt like it had been much longer than that.

Based on the fact that the boy was here in the medcenter and not still hiding in the Palace hangers, Obi-Wan determined that the control ship had been destroyed and the battle was over. Startled, he realized he did not even know if the Queen had survived and he stood to find a comm station. He should at least try to contact her. If her couldn't reach her via comm, he would have to go searching for...

"Are you leaving, Jedi Kenobi?"

The boy's voice was mournful and Obi-Wan felt compelled to ease his mind. "I need to speak to the Queen, make sure she is safe."

"She is. At least, she was fine a few minutes ago. I said I was worried about Master Qui-gon and she sent me here with Eirtaé." He frowned. "How _is_ Master Qui-Gon? Nobody will tell me."

The Jedi managed a grin, though it was strained. "No one will tell me either. He's still alive though and the medical staff here is very good. I'm sure he will be fine."

To his surprise, easing the child's mind helped his own mood somewhat and Obi-Wan settled in a chair just across from the boy. "What of you, Anakin? How did you fare throughout the battle?"

Cheering slightly, the former slave launched into a detailed and smooth story about a wild flight with his starship on autopilot and droids firing at him. The tale was incredible and included the ultimate destruction of the Droid Control ship, something he'd needed to know anyway.

The story also served to bring the young Jedi's opinion around to his Master's. The boy definitely needed to be trained; no one was that lucky. The Force had been guiding the child's actions all along. This much he was certain of. It didn't matter if he lost his Master over it, Anakin Skywalker was important.

Cutting off that line of thinking quickly, he focused on the child, who was still rambling.

"...flying like that was so wizard. I hope I get to do it again. I wouldn't mind not being shot at next time, though. Do you ever fly, Jedi Kenobi?"

There was that formal greeting again. For some reason, it sounded odd coming from Anakin. "I fly when the situation requires it, yes."

"I hope I get to fly lots. I think I wouldn't mind being a pilot, if I can't be a Jedi."

"You will be a Jedi, I can promise you that." Obi-Wan said, surprising even himself.

Hope lit the child's face, "Do you really think so?"

Obi-Wan's smile was grim. "My Master gave you his word and Qui-Gon has never backed down once he agreed to something."

He'd expected Anakin to grin, but the boy didn't. The expression on the child's face was pleased, but detached. It seemed he was trying to think about something that eluded his grasp. The discussion, and apparently the boy's train of thought, was broken when the kind Nurse returned. This time she carried two large trays with food and juice on them.

She smiled and placed the trays on a low table. "I thought you boys would need something. I know you're upset, but neither of you look like you can afford to skip a meal." She started to turn, the looked over her shoulder. "By the way, it looks as if they doctors may have news soon, thought you'd like to know."

Anakin smiled sadly and nodded, unknowingly copying the Jedi. The nurse was the only one who noticed, but she said nothing.

The boy made no move for the trays though, and neither did Obi-Wan. Both were too caught up in their thoughts. Noticing the boy wasn't getting up, the Jedi retrieved the tray and passed it to him. Anakin was far too thin. Deciding he had to set a good example, he proceeded to nibble at his own meal, though he wasn't hungry.

* * *

. 

Half an hour later neither had spoken, but the nurse was happy to note that both trays were empty when she returned to retrieve them. It wasn't standard policy to feed visitors, but the Jedi had been a patient earlier and the boy just looked hungry. As she had told them, neither really looked healthy enough to skip a meal. She wondered if that said something about the two young people, or about the Jedi that supposedly cared for them. Shaking off the notion, she decided it wouldn't hurt to check on the doctors again, as long as she didn't disturb them.

* * *

. 

Five hours later, the two had exchanged light conversation periodically, but neither had much to say to the other. Obi-Wan had, at some point, taken to pacing the room and had moved a few of the chairs so that he could walk in a circle around the center cluster. So preoccupied was he that when the Queen entered, he nearly walked right into her. As it was, she had to sidestep into more chairs to avoid him. Her natural grace helped her land in a sitting position, though the action was anything but graceful.

"My apologies, Milady-"

She cut him off, her clean, unpainted face kind. "No apologies are necessary, Jedi Kenobi. I came to see how Master Qui-Gon was doing."

"They still cannot tell us anything, other than he is still alive and in surgery." Obi-Wan tried to smile. "I'm sure he will be fine."

"Of course he will be, he's still assigned to be my protection, after all."

Obi-Wan was shocked at her callous words, until he realized she was sharing a jest with him. She'd obviously recognized the man's stubborn streak.

"That he is, Milady." The Jedi sighed. "I apologize for not checking on you after the battle, Your Highness..."

She shook her head. "It is fine. You had other things to deal with. With your battle won and the Federation Leaders in our prison cells, there was little further danger to my well being." She yawned unexpectedly, then giggled. "Except, possibly, exhaustion. Please, why don't you come back to the palace for the night? I can have the medicenter notify you as soon as they know anything."

A soft snore issued from the other side of the room and Obi-Wan turned to find Anakin asleep. He'd pulled two chairs close together and was sprawled across both of them. Just to confuse the issue, a doctor entered the room again and the Jedi realized the room did not have an over abundance of seats after all. At this rate he could see all of them being filled rather quickly.

"Jedi Kenobi?" The doctor crossed to meet the two and only offered a sideways glance at the sleeping boy. "Master Jinn is resting now. We are keeping him lightly sedated, but only enough to encourage sleep. He needs to rest, but his surgeries seem to have been successful. I won't try to say he's clear of danger, but he should recover eventually."

Obi-Wan let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and nodded his thanks to the doctor. Padmé started speaking to the doctor, asking the extent of the Jedi's injuries, but Obi-Wan was not listening. He was focusing on the Force, checking on his sleeping master. The older man was deep into a healing trance and the apprentice smiled.

The young Queen looked at the doctor in shock as he said, "...So, you see why this took so long. Injuries like that don't repair themselves."

Obi-Wan stepped forward to rejoin the conversation. "Your Highness, I think Anakin and I will accept your offer. Master Qui-Gon will not be awakening any time soon and the boy needs rest."

Padmé smiled and it was the doctor's turn to look on in shock.

"Your Highness?" He repeated. "My apologies, I didn't recognize you, I..."

The girl sighed indulgently. "That was my intention, Doctor. I thank you for the update. I would appreciate it if you would send word the moment anything changes?"

"Of course, Your Highness." The doctor bowed before leaving the room quickly and Padmé sighed.

"Perhaps we should wake Anakin? He'll want to know that Master Qui-Gon will be alright."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "No, he's sleeping peacefully, let's let him get some rest." The Jedi gathered the small boy into his arms, surprised at how little the child weighed. The three of them left the medicenter and took the Queen's hovercar back to the Palace where both Anakin and Obi-Wan managed to get some rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes:** Hi y'all! Wow! I never expected so many reviews on the first chapter! Thanks everybody. First, a few replies, then Chapter 2. (FYI, I'll continue to put double lines at the start of the actual story so that the lurkers who didn't review can skip right to it.) This one's kinda short, I think. The next one will be longer.

**REV042175:** You are far too kind. And you know the rest of what I have to say. :)

**deathstarcakewalk:** As you wish... ;)

**SSG Micheal B Jackson: **I fully understand. Thanks for letting me know you liked what I had, though. :) Oh, and congrats on getting home, finally.

**Shanobi:** Blushing Well- really- I... Oh, just read my e-mail message. :D

**Kazzy:** You shouldn't have to wait too long to find out what happens. Assuming, of course, that I eventually end up writing more. Stupid DRL... As to your rhetorical questions, well, we'll have to see. I'm not entirely sure where some of this will lead. Fred has not decided to tell me yet.

**Strawberry-ksc:** :) I'm glad you liked it. I'm hoping to get more sweetness in between Obi-Wan and Ani. Everyone just kind of skips over their early relationship, that's one of the reasons I wanted to write this.

**Cassy: **Thanks for the review, it's nice to know who's reading. Here's more!

* * *

**Burden of Choice**

Chapter 2

As per Obi-Wan's prediction, the Jedi Master did not wake that night nor the next morning, and he was informed that several members of the Council would arrive near evening. The Apprentice heard the news as soon as the Council contacted the Queen. Amidala had refused to call him to the comm -- thinking him still asleep -- but left a message in his room that he received immediately, having woken when his subconscious noticed the dawn.

The apprentice was startled to realize he was not nervous about the Council members' arrival. His bedroom featured a balcony and he wandered out to stretch while he considered the message.

The young Jedi mused that he might still be in shock from the events of the day before. That seemed unlikely since his past exploits had been as severe on occasion and had never left him in such a state. Well, that wasn't quite true. Never, in the past, had he come quite so close to losing Qui-Gon. The older man had been seriously injured on several occasions, but never quite this critically.

Obi-Wan had never faced a Sith warrior before. That was also different. The beast had radiated hate in a way that was unlike anyone else he'd ever encountered. The young Jedi had never come quite so close to the Darkside himself.

That was what might have left him in a state of shock. When Qui-Gon had fallen, apparently mortally wounded, Obi-Wan had barely stopped himself from trying to run right through the barrier. Fear had turned into anger exactly as Master Yoda so frequently taught. He'd been afraid for his Master and had hated the Sith for hurting the older man.

He was very lucky, he knew that. If the touch of the Darkside -- the direct contact -- had been a little less foreign to him he could have pulled on it harder. He might not have been struck by the monster or had the chance to consider his actions.

So many alternatives, too many to consider properly. His Master was always telling him to "seize the moment" and that usually meant letting go the past. Still, he would have to think about his actions at some point, if only to ensure he never repeated them. In his mind's eye, he saw the lasers close about him, locking him into the small space. He saw red and green blades flash wildly as the opponents spun across the room. The single hit to the jaw that stunned the older Jedi just long enough for the Sith to...

Skipping past that part, Obi-Wan saw the energy barriers open, his own sabre flashed in the dim lights. Faster than he'd ever moved before; he drove the Sith back, rage and grief drove his motions as he felt his Master slipping away from him...

When he'd begun to fall into the pit, he reached out instinctively for any salvation, and managed to find the small protrusion with his fingers. Just then, he'd felt a tendril of concern from his Master that had brought him back to ground. The man was still dying, but with that touch, all the lessons he'd been taught rushed back to him.

Irrelevantly, Obi-Wan wondered why so many of the places he ended up contained large, dangerous, and seemingly bottomless pits.

He had time for this thought because, despite his precarious situation, he was safe for the moment. The Sith-beast could not reach him and the monster thought his Master dead. He would have just enough time to gather his thoughts, make a plan.

Then he had leapt out of the pit, grabbed his Master's sabre, and defeated the Sith. After the mess he'd nearly made of things, it had almost been easy.

Standing alone on the balcony, it was easier to consider his actions, easier to see where he'd first gone wrong.

The Jedi's thoughts were interrupted by a soft scratching at the door. Opening the heavy panel he found little Anakin, half asleep and tousle-haired, rubbing one eye with his right hand.

"Good Morning, Anakin."

"'Morning, Jedi Kenobi." The boy yawned, then blushed, standing straighter. "I'm supposed to see if you are awake and tell you breakfast is waiting."

Managing a small smile, Obi-Wan thanked the boy and grabbed his cloak, which someone had placed in his room the day before. He'd found his and his Master's folded neatly on the table when he'd arrived the night before.

He followed Anakin down the hallway to a large dining room where "Padmé" and several other handmaidens were already seated and food was being brought out.

The girl grinned when they approached. "Good Morning, Anakin, Jedi Kenobi!" She gestured toward the empty seats beside her. "Please, join us. Jedi Kenobi, did you receive your message this morning?"

"Yes, thank you, Milady."

She nodded. "The Medicenter also contacted me just moments ago, they say there is no change, but that is apparently a very good sign. If the situation was going to deteriorate, it would have during the night." She paused, trying to read his blank face. "As of this morning the doctors think Master Jinn will make a full recovery..."

Obi-Wan caught her eye and nodded, realizing that she was continuing for his benefit. "Thank you, Milady. That is good news indeed."

Padmé accepted this token and turned to the boy sitting between them. "So, Anakin, what would you like to do today?"

"What do you mean?" Obi-Wan heard his tone of voice and realized the boy had probably never had a day to himself before in his life. He'd never been allowed to choose his own activities.

"Well, I'm afraid today will be a very busy one for me, this is probably all the free time I will have," she paused and glanced ruefully at her own uneaten breakfast. "But I see no reason why you should have to spend the day moping around the Palace... or the Medicenter." She glanced at Obi-Wan and the young Jedi was not sure it was out of respect or as a reprimand, lest he do the same thing.

At his puzzled expression, she continued. "You're a Hero, Ani. We owe our lives to you, anything you want to do can be arranged."

"Anything?" The concept was within his grasp, but just barely. "But, what should I do?"

Padmé laughed lightly, making Anakin smile. Unsure why, Obi-Wan added an offer of his own before his mind could stop him. "If you would like, Anakin, I would be glad to accompany you on a tour of the city."

The boy's eyes lit. "Yeah, that would be so wizard. Can we do that, Padmé"

The Queen looked up at the Jedi. "But you don't know your way around, either."

"I could accompany them, Majesty." The voice was soft and shy. Obi-Wan recognized the Handmaiden who had stood in for the Queen as a decoy. Looking back, the deception was obvious and he could recognize each time he'd seen the girl. Her name escaped the Jedi, however.

"That is, Your Highness, if you did not have anything that required my attention." The girl, who looked just a bit older than the Queen, was looking down at the table and the tops of her ears were turning red. He wondered what had gotten into her. Obviously, she was not nervous about speaking to the Queen, she'd been the Queen the day before. And why would she want to spend the day with an over excited nine-year old and a moody Jedi Padawan?

The Queen looked at her friend in amusement, then solemnly said, "I think that is a marvelous idea, Sabé."

Both girls locked eyes and giggled. It required every ounce of self control for Obi-Wan to keep himself from groaning. He finally understood why she would want to spend the day with a moody Jedi Padawan and his excitable nine year-old friend. He instantly regretted his suggestion, but realized it was too late to take it back.

"Does that sound good to you, Ani?" The Queen asked her young friend.

"Sure." The boy had an odd expression on his face and Obi-Wan wondered what he was thinking.


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya! Wow, I'm sorry for abandoning you folks and this story for so long. I'm afraid Real Life stole my attention and my enthusiasm for this fic. At least, it did temporarily. I'm back now and I'm attempting to pick up the story where I left it off, though I don't know if I'll manage. I've got another couple chapters, though I'm only going to post them one at a time in case I decide to change anything at the last minute. I have no idea when I'll update next, but if you put the fic on Author Alerts you'll be notified by e-mail. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed.

Thanks still go to **REV042175 **for his beta work and his many other helpful sugggestions.

* * *

...

* * *

The morning was spent touring the parts of the great city that had not been damaged in the attacks. Much to the Jedi's relief, Sabé conducted herself as a diplomat and was actually a skilled guide. The city was surprisingly undamaged by the occupation. Most of the people had gone quietly. The trio toured gardens and a couple of museums, both of which amazed the young boy.

Sabé's voice was smooth as she recited the histories of various statues and described different schools of art that were on display in one museum. In a simple blue robe, with her hair in a loose bundle that hung over her shoulder, the young woman looked the part of a tour guide. The Jedi, however, kept seeing a healer standing in her place.

"Now this park is one of the oldest in the city," her soft voice was clearly audible in the quiet space. "It was commissioned as part of the original palace gardens. That was, of course, before the rest of the city had been built."

Anakin inspected the exposed roots of a huge tree. The roots were as thick as a man's waist in some places and twisted in knurled loops around the base of the tree. The boy ducked in and out of them in a boyish game before dashing away to examine a small pond nearby.

"As the assorted buildings were planned and constructed around it, the palace was forced to give up much of the garden space to shops and streets. This, however, was kept and became the central part of a garden program that maintains oases like this throughout the city."

"It's beautiful." Obi-Wan said when her narrative ended. She settled on a low bench and he joined her after only a moment.

"You are not enjoying yourself, are you?"

He sighed. "It's not your fault. Really, you've been a wonderful hostess..." Anakin climbed onto a raised bed and began examining a small bundle of blossoms. "I have much to consider today."

"You're thinking about your Master?" It nearly wasn't a question.

"Among other things." His statement was barely an answer.

"Then we shall find something so captivating as to take your mind off your problems." Sabé stood and called to Anakin.

Throughout the morning they visited small shops and boutiques while the handmaiden introduced her two guests to the finer -- and occasionally the less refined -- points of Nubian culture. Despite himself, Obi-Wan actually enjoyed most of the morning.

When afternoon came, however, he begged out of the remainder of the trip. There were many things weighing on his mind, not the least of which was his Master who still lay unconscious in the Medicenter. The young handmaiden was very perceptive, on that score.

The older Jedi lay motionless in his bed exactly as he had when his apprentice had last checked on the man the night before. The cream-colored shift the older man wore was nearly concealed beneath the soft blue blanket. Both blanket and shift concealed the thick bacta patches which were used on wounds too deep for bacta immersion.

The tiny room was designed to ease the mind of visitors, Obi-Wan mused. Medical equipment had been built into walls and furniture, to make it as unobtrusive as possible. The soft lighting prevented an unhealthy pallor from showing on a patient's face.

It didn't matter. Not in this case, anyway. Obi-Wan had seen his Master in Medicenters often enough to recognize the outline of bandages under the thin shift. He could spot the slackness and lack of color in the man's skin. He could feel how close to death the man remained, despite the doctor's predictions. This time it had been a very close call.

And this time it had been all his fault. That was another thing Obi-Wan knew well. He should have been paying better attention, been more in tune with the Force. He should have been faster. If he had, the result would most definitely have been different.

But things had turned out differently. His master had been meant to die, Obi-Wan knew that as sure as he was standing beside the man's bed. The Sith had meant to kill them both, but Qui-Gon had been dealt a mortal blow. It was far too easy to imagine what would have happened had the apprentice taken much longer to end the battle. The Master had already thought himself dying.

Obi-Wan paced, not wanting to return to those thoughts just now. The thought of his friend, his teacher, the only father he had ever known, so close to death was unbearable when the man was not much farther from that state even now. His "final" words haunted the young man, despite his unwillingness to think of them.

"_Promise me, you'll train the boy..."_

A pledge he was glad he would not be required to keep. He was still a student himself. There was no way he could teach -- raise -- the child. Even if he had felt himself ready, the Council would never allow it.

The Master had been right, though. The boy needed to be trained. It was important, vital even, to the galaxy. Anakin must become a Jedi or he would become their enemy.

"I wish you were awake," the young man said to his mentor, knowing the man was deep enough he could not hear. He needed someone to talk to about this. He would have to face the Council tonight, relate the tale to them, make the first case for the boy. He would have to do so alone.

Sighing, he left the quiet room. Bitterness filled his heart as he wandered the beautiful streets. His Master had made the boy his responsibility. It wasn't that the young Jedi disliked being accountable for another. Indeed, this was much the same as when he was assigned protection duty. And yet, it was different. Only hours before he'd been faced with the possibility he would have to raise the child, train him against the Council's wishes. That weight had not yet lifted from his mind, despite his Master's survival. Anakin was still his responsibility.

The sunset colored the streets in bright shades. The buildings were mostly composed of a brilliant white marble that accurately reflected the pinks and golds of the cheerful sunset. He was alternately blinded by the light and shaded by assorted decorative vines and trees. Though much of the traffic had thinned out, the streets were still busy. People moved casually about the city, enjoying a bit of relaxation after a full day of reconstruction.

Floral scents filled the air as evening blossoms opened on many of the vines. The stillness that filled the evening that seemed a cruel counterpoint to the emotional war raging inside the young Jedi. The Council members would be arriving within the hour and Obi-Wan had no idea how to handle them.

Foregoing any further contemplation, Obi-Wan took the most direct route he'd been shown to the Palace. The long walk gave him time to gather his thoughts and calm himself somewhat, though he knew his troubles were anything but resolved.

* * *

...

Before heading toward the hanger the Jedi stopped to find Anakin. The handmaiden he'd paused to question informed him that the boy was playing in the courtyard gardens. With some time left before the ship would arrive, he would be able to inform the Anakin about Qui-Gon and ready him for what the Council may say.

The Courtyard was huge and completely enclosed, despite its name. The ceiling was transparisteel that only allowed light in and from the outside appeared to be like any other portion of the roof. He had not had the chance to visit the room, but knew about it from the Palace layouts he'd studied while planning for the Queen's security.

The evening light had already dimmed in this place. The tall walls turned the sunset to long shadows, though enough light remained to make the water droplets on the flowers sparkle. He heard the sound of water running and soft laughter and followed it through the garden.

The winding paths kept him from seeing the child until the he was nearly upon him. The boy was running back and forth near a garden droid that was busily watering the plants, oblivious to his antics. Anakin had removed the heavy brown shirt he'd worn all day, revealing a much lighter sleeveless tunic underneath. Hands darted into the fine mist that the sprayer emitted, then were jerked out while he threw back his head in laughter.

The former slave was completely oblivious to his observation. Shaggy blond hair sparkled with a fine coating of water droplets and the boy's clothes were damp, though the sprayer worked very conservatively.

As the droid turned mindlessly to another bed of plants, the water nozzle swung over the boy's head and he squealed as he ducked away from the weak drops.

The young Jedi couldn't help himself as he laughed out loud at the boy's surprise. Anakin looked around guiltily, then spotted Obi-Wan's smile. The grin replaced itself on his face, though he remained where he stood.

"Play all you like, Anakin. Water is exceedingly cheap here. In fact, it's nearly worthless."

The expressions that crossed the boy's face were priceless. Shock that morphed into a wince, probably at his own ignorance, was replaced by another grin. The boy splashed his hand through the fine mist again, grinning all the time.

Shrugging out of his heavy cloak, the Jedi crossed the small open area and found a hold button on the droid. It stopped its motion and the water flow stopped too. Anakin's face fell, but the grin returned when Obi-Wan switched another control and the fine mist became a heavy stream.

Flicking his hand through the stream, Obi-Wan gently splashed the young boy who flinched but returned the gesture gleefully. As the water flowed, their games became wilder and eventually fell to dirty tricks such as moving the droid physically with the Force. Soon both boys were completely soaked and the room was lit only by the garden lanterns that glowed softly around the perimeter of the space and along the paths.

Their playing stalled, however, when a giggle sounded from the edge of the clearing. Amidala -- in full makeup -- stood there watching them with two handmaidens and two members of the Jedi Council in tow. It had been one of the handmaidens who giggled.

Obi-Wan immediately straightened, then bowed respectfully.

"Your Highness, Masters."

"Padawan Kenobi," Mace Windu returned while the others nodded. Master Yoda stood beside the Queen and wore a look that Obi-Wan did not care for. The Expression on the troll's face was one that every Jedi, from the smallest initiate to the second oldest Master, had learned to fear. Master Yoda was _thinking_ about something. The odds were that whatever he was thinking, Obi-Wan would not like the result.

"I was..." The apprentice did not get to finish the sentence.

"Instructing the boy on the finer points of a water fight?" Master Windu finished his thought for him, though that was not the ending Obi-Wan had planned. The master stood stoically for a long moment, making the boys tense in expectation of a reprimand. Then he smiled and both young people relaxed. "Perhaps you should allow the droid to return to its duties? We have much to discuss."

Obi-Wan restarted its original program and the droid returned to it path, exactly where it had left off. As he turned toward the Masters, he noticed little Anakin was shivering slightly. The boy's hair was plastered to his head thickly and dripped water over his face. Not seeing the child's shirt, he retrieved his own cloak and draped it over the boy. Anakin drowned in the huge article, of course, but he smiled gratefully and gathered the excess material to keep it from trailing the ground.

The Queen and both Handmaidens had turned away already, but when Obi-Wan started to follow them he notice Master Yoda was still watching. The expression on the diminutive creature's face was even more disturbing now, though Obi-Wan refused to let it bother him. Anakin trailed the younger Jedi out of the Courtyard when Master Yoda refused to precede the pair.

* * *

...

Amidala had watched the pair playing with an expressionless face, exactly the same way she watched everything. Inside, though, she was laughing right along with them. She'd come looking for them when Padawan Kenobi had not made it to the hanger to meet his fellow Jedi. Never in the girl's wildest dreams, though, had she expected the scene she'd found.

The Jedi apprentice was always so serious, at least in her experience. She'd never even seen him laugh.

When laughter had drifted across the gardens, the young Queen had, at first, wondered who could possibly be out here with Anakin. Both had already been soaked to the skin when she'd first seen them, water ran down the young Jedi's face from his saturated hair which was mashed flat. His clothes clung to his body and his boots splashed in shallow puddles that had formed on the bricked walkway.

The smile had been the most genuine she'd seen in a very long time and was probably a result of the matching smile on the boy's face.

Amidala couldn't giggle, but Eirtaé did, unfortunately distracting the two. Neither could have realized their expressions were identical. That degree of imitation could not be reached intentionally. Wearing matching expressions of guilt, they had turned at the same time, though Anakin had been too stunned to bow as Kenobi had.

They reached the hallway and Amidala paused to allow the others to enter the building before she continued to their meeting room. Sabé whispered in her ear softly, then gestured to the comm link in her hand while giggling silently. Smiling at the Handmaiden, who was as clever as usual, she turned back to the party trailing her.

"Perhaps Anakin and Jedi Kenobi should meet us there... after they've dried off?"

Kenobi blushed nicely and Anakin shivered inside the mass of brown fabric, though some color was returning to his face.

"I'm afraid neither of us have any dry clothes, Your Highness." His head was bowed and Padmé sensed Sabé was suppressing a giggle.

"You'll find that is not quite accurate, Jedi Kenobi. Suitable garments are laid out in your quarters for both of you."

The Queen was surprised to note that Master Windu was also suppressing a smirk. "That was very thoughtful of Your Highness," the master said.

"Yes, thank you." Obi-Wan said with a bow. "Masters, with your leave?"

"Away you go." Yoda said with his strange smile. "Return again when presentable you are."

When they were around the corner and well out of earshot, Anakin looked up at Obi-Wan and said, "How'd the Queen know we were gonna get wet?"

The Jedi couldn't suppress his laugh. "I think it was Sabé who knew, as for how... We may never know."

The answer obviously was not to the boy's liking and Obi-Wan pressed a hand to his shoulder, guiding him through the corridors. Anakin's room was right next to the Jedi's and the young man took the time to make sure he found his clothes before heading to his own room.

The clothes were simple, a plain white tunic and dark blue leggings with soft boots in a lighter shade. All the clothes fit remarkably well and he wondered at the efficiency of the Palace staff, especially after the tragedy that had so recently struck them. But then, it was usually best to return to normal as soon as possible after such a disaster.

After dressing quickly and straightening his hair, the Jedi returned to Anakin's room and found the boy similarly dressed. Anakin wore dark brown leggings and a light-blue shirt that fit him very well. His hair was too long to dry quickly and was still dripping on his shoulders.

"You should try and get some of the water out of your hair, Anakin. You'll catch a chill that way."

The boy frowned, his face confused. A damp towel lay on a chair beside the bed and the Jedi tossed it to the boy and found a comb in the 'fresher.

Anakin tried, but the comb tangled quickly in his long wet hair, leaving the boy frustrated.

Obi-Wan sympathized. He secretly liked the short padawan haircut because it was easy to maintain. A quick brush through and you were set. Taking pity on the boy, he reached for the comb. "May I help?"

When Anakin nodded mutely, he took the towel and stood behind the child. Afer rubbing as much of the water out as he could, he began working the tangles out.

"It's different, when it's wet. I've never... I don't..."

"You've never had to deal with wet hair?" Anakin nodded his head. "That's not surprising. It just takes practice. Oh, I nearly forgot to tell you, I saw Qui-Gon this afternoon and he's doing very well."

Anakin turned, to look at his new friend. "So he's gonna be alright?"

"Yes. It will take time, but he will be just fine."

"Wizard!"

Deciding the boy was as well groomed as he was going to get, the Jedi set his tools aside. "And we need to go inform Master Windu and Master Yoda. Amidala doesn't even know yet."

Anakin bolted. "We'd better get back there then!"

The boy's enthusiasm was contagious and the Jedi followed him only slightly more sedately.


End file.
